


i'll stay and hold your hand

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Other, mentions of ken & finn & val, set immediately post s13 hardshell finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: when the clawmentators announce the win, the crabs do not cheer, or celebrate. not at first, anyway. the tacos watch as the crabs stare up at the sky with bated breath, unblinking, holding onto one another.(or; winning another championship right after getting down from up is stressful for several parties.)
Relationships: Luis Acevedo/Tot Clark (Blaseball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	i'll stay and hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> luis uses they/them or xe/xem, tot uses ze/hir  
> i imagine this takes place in voicemails continuity, but you don't need to know anything about that to read this!

when the clawmentators announce the win, the crabs do not cheer, or celebrate. not at first, anyway. the tacos watch as the crabs stare up at the sky with bated breath, unblinking, holding onto one another.

the black hole remains, but it does not take. as the crabs shoulders' slump, they begin to smile, and then laugh. the entire stadium seems to breath out a sigh. the fans erupt into loud cheers. valentine runs to pedro, and the tacos follow behind, walking, to give their congratulations.

another championship safely tucked under their belt.

luis is in the locker room, mimicking changing out of their uniform when their phone buzzes loudly. it's tot, who- really, ze's right outside, probably waiting for them in hir usual spot. they pick up anyway.

"tot, you okay?"

there's a stifled hitch of breath on the other side, before a hum. "yeah, of course," ze says, flat, and they know it's a lie before ze even finishes. "just checking on you."

"i'll be right out, okay? just a second! stay on the phone."

"luis-" 

luis covers the receiver and waves at the rest of the crabs, ken looking over from where he's carefully picking up the cards of his tarot spread. "i'll meet you guys at whatever shitty diner, 'kay? gotta go do important stuff."

"i'll text you the address," finn offers. luis shoots her a bright grin before hurrying out, uncovering the phone.

"where are you?"

they can hear tot sigh on the other side before mumbling out a place, and luis slides over, form flickering as they hop from touchpoint to touchpoint within the stadium. 

ze's leaning against a piece of shell, bandages unravelled from hir left hand to elbow, twisting the loose ends between hir fingers. when luis skids over, ze quickly grabs their hand, squeezing once before loosening hir grip. still tight. 

"tot," luis says, and ze grimaces, slight. "what's up?"

"the finals win."

"yeah?" 

"under a black hole."

luis blinks twice. realizes. "oh, tot..." 

"it wasn't that big of a deal. i just." tot visibly struggles to find the words, and they wince, leaning closer to hir. "you're still here," ze finishes. bites it out, almost. "thought. maybe not."

"i'm here," they say, reassure. squeezes tot's hand again, for good measure. "ascension's out of the book, you said it yourself! we're okay."

tot nods. "we're okay. … you mentioned a shitty diner."

the change is sudden, but luis adapts, grinning as they fish out their phone again. "shitty diner! apparently mike's coming too, and ollie, and pedro's mysterious letter-writing pen pal, the one that i told you was really good on the field? val! and they picked one we can be rowdy and get kicked out in."

"fuck yeah."

luis glances down to hir exposed arm. "you good to go?"

tot follows their gaze. shrugs. "yeah," ze says, simple. they beam.

"let's go, then!"

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ catboydeicide or on twitter @ ghostcatboys !


End file.
